Clear Heart, Fullbright
by SSA Dweebs
Summary: The story of my OC Aleigha Fullbright and her POV during the first and second canon chapters of Silver Scarlet Academy, written by the amazing Shiny Eeveee. All the characters belong to their rightful owners and I do not own Pokemon or Silver Scarlet Academy. Rated T because who knows?


**Helloo! So apparently disclaimers are a thing? xD Silver Scarlet Academy doesn't belong to me, but it's creator, Shiny Eeveee, has graciously handed the reins to the metaphorical Ponyta to me and this is Absol-utely 100% canon. I do, however, own Aleigha Fullbright. An OC of mine that I absolutely adore. In other words, enjoy!**

The sunset rippled across the newly amber skies as it set along Mt. Silver. A young girl, looking to be around 14, impatiently sat on a bench at the Train Station. She couldn't wait to get out of this hell hole they called a region. Her arms crosses, she glared at the empty and seemingly abandoned train station. At least, everyone assumed it was abandoned. Nobody had been accepted to Silver Scarlet Academy from her hometown in years, meaning the train station had turned into a place of mystery and rumor. Her bright blue eyes shooting daggers through her thin glasses as she looked around the mostly empty field, aside from 2 Rapidash and a Ponyta, who had travelled over the Johto/Kanto border and had decided to live in Johto for a few months, then they'd cross back to Kanto for a few months and it'd just repeat.

The girl sighed as she pulled her bright red hair in a ponytail before walking around the train station, a pink and white hat resting on her head, shaking slightly. The girl laughed before removing her hat, "Spark, what are you doing up there?" She picked her Joltik off her head and let the small electric tick crawl onto her hand, which he then proceeded to climb up her arm and rest on her shoulder. She gazed up at the roof of the little building that blocked the rain. Rumor was this place was haunted, haunted by the ghost of a girl who had been exploring around the train station, and wandered onto the tracks at the exact moment the train arrived….They call her the Lady of the Tracks. Very unoriginal and unbelieveable, I know. She didn't believe the rumor at all, still, she stood at least 5 feet away from the tracks at all times. Just in case.

At that exact moment, Spark scurried under her hat again, a train whistle blowing in the distance. She picked up her bags and stepped forward slightly as the train approached the station.

"Aleighta Fulllight?" The conductor asked, squinting at a clipboard, then looked back up at her.

"Aleigha Fullbright," She replied coldly before stepping onto the train and handing the man her ticket. Don't wanna forget the name of your future champion, do you? And thanks for the ride. It's an honor to be accepted at the Academy." She walked down the hall, until she finally found an empty compartment, where she set her stuff down, plugged in her headphones to her music player, and logged into PokeView to discover she had gained 10 new subscribers on her music channel along with a bunch of new comments telling her to meet up with GhostofCerulean, saying they'd be perfect together. She smiled and clicked her favorite song at the moment, a cover of "Please Don't Stop the Music" By LapisLazuliMeloetta. She set the music player on her lap as she leaned against the wall. Her eyes scanned around the compartment, completely empty aside from two light blue benches on either side for passengers.

"H-Hello is this c-compartment taken?" She looked up to see a boy around her age nervously clinging to the open door, "I-i-its okay if you don't want me in here..A-After all, I can always find somewhere else.." The boy nervously replied, his brown eyes drifting to the floor, as if he was sure she'd say no.

"Nah it's open." She smiled, "Come on in!" Aleigha grinned as he sat down nervously, eyes scanning the room. "So what's your name?" Aleigha asked curiously.

"Hector.. Hector Patcheel.. W-Whats yours?"

"Aleigha Fullbright. I'm sure we're gonna be best friends!" Aleigha exclaimed confidently, linking arms with the already frightened boy.

"O-Oh. Y-yeah..!" Hector shyly agreed.

"Oh hey! I heard from somewhere there were battle compartments on the train! Wanna help me test it out with a 3v3?" Aleigha suggested happily.

"S-Sure! I-I'll meet you over there…" Hector stuttered, his brown eyes lighting up at the sound of a battle before running off.

Aleigha carefully put in her color contacts before returning to Hector. She stared back at bright green eyes in her mirror and smiled before setting off to the Battle Compartments.

It wasn't long before she found Hector nervously standing in an empty battle compartment, next to a group of people performing a double battle. One was a girl her age about 5 inches taller than her with long blonde hair, commanding a Sewaddle, then there was a Junior with hair the color of rust commanding a Flareon with a determined, cocky even, expression on his face. Another Junior stood next to him, shaggy sandy blonde hair falling into his eyes, a Flaffy at his side. Next to the blonde wa- Woah… a guy around her age was battling alongside a Zoroark, and holy Arceus he was hot.. The way the light danced in his determined blue eyes, how his dark colored hair fell in front of his eyes. How he bonded with his pokemon….Aleigha sighed dreamily. He was perfect…

"Umm….Aleigha…Aleigha~ ….. Anyone home?" Aleigha blinked to see Hector waving his hand in front of her eyes. "S-Sorry…. You were staring…" He thought for a moment before looking down and adding quietly, "….and drooling.."

Aleigha's face flushed bright red with embarrassment as she realized exactly how long she had been staring when she realized that the group of people were no longer there. "Y-Yeah… let's get that battle started.." Aleigha replied with a semi-confident grin.

"O-Okay. Hope you're ready to lose! Go Melody!" Hector called, throwing a pokeball into the air and revealing a Flygon.

"Time to shine, Athena!" Aleigha called, revealing her Noctowl.

"M-Melody, use Dragon Claw! Y-You know. If you want to, of course…" Hector timidly ordered. The Flygon charged forward at near top speed, claws starting to glow.

"Athena! Are you okay?" Aleigha called as her Noctowl was thrown to the ground. Athena nodded and hovered in the air again, though she was obviously exhausted already. "Good, Athena Shadow Ball!" the large owl struck the Flygon with a purple, translucent ball. It didn't do very much damage. "W-What?"

Hector looked shocked. "T-That should have done more damage… What level is your Noctowl?" He asked quietly.

"Somewhere around level 21…why?" Aleigha questioned, still in shock

"Melody here is level 55." Hector smirked. "Melody, finish her up with Strength!" Hector confidently called.

"Athena! Use Protect!"

"Melody, Dragon Claw again!" Hector called out.

Athena finally dropped to the ground, her eyes replaced with swirls. Aleigha held up a pokeball. "You were amazing, Athena. Now get some rest." She looked up at the Flygon in front of her and threw the pokeball into the air. Of course, why didn't she think of her before? "Go Melinoe!" Aleigha called.

"Melody! Use Earth Power!" Hector ordered, determined to win.

"So Hector, what classes are you going to take. I'm in Battle and Caretaking. Melinoe, dodge by floating up and then use Dazzling Gleam." Aleigha casually asked.

Hector remained silent, except for talking to his Flygon. "Melody, are you going to be okay?" he asked as his flygon it the ground, severely damaged by the fairy type move. Melody nodded, then collapsed to the ground, exhausted. "umm. Aren't we not supposed to talk casually in battles?" he asked coldly before sending out his next pokemon. "Go Lucy!" He threw the pokeball into the air, revealing a Lapras. "Lucy! Ice Beam!" He called.

"Oh…Is small talk not encouraged where you're from? Sorry. Melinoe, you okay?" Aleigha grinned as the Misdreavus nodded. "Good, use Will-o-Wisp!" The screech pokemon complied, shooting a weak burst of fire towards the water type, but enough to give it at nasty burn.

"Lucy, Surf!" Hector called out.

"Melinoe, use Hex!" The attacks landed at the same time, fainting each of the pokemon at the same time. "One pokemon left each, then. Good luck. Spark, you're up!" The small Joltik, who had been hiding under her hat this entire time timidly crawled out and onto the battlefield, nervously looking back to Aleigha.

"Sarah come on out!" Hector called, revealing a Spinda.

"Spark, Thunder Wave, then attack with Fury Cutter!" Aleigha called out. The small Joltik complied, paralyzing the Spinda, then attacking rapidly with Fury Cutter.

"Sarah, Rock Smash!" Hector shouted.

"Spark! Struggle Bug!"

"Sarah! Rock Smash again!" Hector called out, which was the final blow that fainted Spark.

Aleigha waked onto the field and used a revive on Spark. "Nice job, Hector. I'm honestly shocked. " Aleigha smiled.

"T-Thanks for letting me battle you, Aleigha. I l-learned a lot about you. W-We should get going before we get left b-behind. The train just arrived at the A-Academy.." Hector timidly responded. I-I'll see you later.." And he ran off without another word.

"Wait, Hector! Wait up!" Aleigha called, but the shy freshman was already consumed by the crowd. Aleigha tried to shove her way through the crowd, but failed and just went with the flow. Once she got off the train, she had to pick a carriage. Scanning her eyes over the crowd, She found one carriage that caught her eye, but it was nearly full and another person was getting on, filling it completely. Aleigha continued scanning her eyes for a familiar face or even an empty carriage, and there she found Hector. Sitting in a carriage having a friendly conversation with another person who looked about a year older. Aleigha walked over and opened the carriage gate, "U-Um. Is this carriage taken?" She said timidly.

"Oh hi Aleigha! Yeah it's open, come on in! This is Isaac, a friend of mine." Hector introduced her.

"Okay, Hello there!" She laughed, sitting next to them. She looked at the boy in front of her, White hair a definite accent against his toned skin and shockingly blue eyes that stared into her very soul. She noticed a small scar on his chin, but decided against asking about it.

"Hey." Isaac replied simply, before staring out at the scenery.

"Everyone ready to go?" The carriage driver asked, looking back at the three.

"Y-Yes ma'am…" Hector timidly replied.

"All ready over here!" Aleigha confidently answered.

Isaac nodded slightly.

"Okay! Next stop, Silver Scarlet Academy!" The driver announced happily.

As they took off, Aleigha couldn't help but to look at the carriage ahead of her as she saw a group of people attempting to grab apples from the trees ahead. A shy-looking pink haired one timidly grabbed one from the tree, then looked shocked and held it above her head, a grin spread on her face. A blonde girl, Aleigha recognized her as the one from before, reached up and grabbed an apple, which caused the entire branch to whiplash and apples fell all over their group. As well as hers. Aleigha covered her head as the torrent of apples rained down on their heads.

"Hey!" Isaac shouted, though he was smiling. The group ahead of them was laughing, they seemingly didn't hear him.

Aleigha only laughed along with them, though they couldn't hear her. "Anyone want an apple?" She asked jokingly, holding up an apple before bursting into giggles.

"….No thanks. I've had enough apples for today." Issac answered coldly.

"I-I'll have an apple." Hector answered timidly, taking the apple from her hand, giving her a huge grin in return.

Aleigha laughed and stared at the pathway in front of her. How could this many people from different regions all come together and be happy? From what Aleigha learned, a place like this didn't exist, no, _couldn't_ exist. There'd be too many cultural differences and war would outbreak. But here she was. A lonely girl from Johto in a mix of people from who knows how many regions?! Speaking of which… "What regions do you guys come from? I'm from Johto."

"Kalos." Issac said roughly.

"I-I'm from Hoenn…." Hector answered almost silently.

"That's awesome! I've always wanted to go to Kalos…" Aleigha sighed happily. "But my parents wouldn't let me go on a journey, much less go to a different region.." her eyes drifted to the ground.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hector kinda scooching away from the both of them, excluding himself from the conversation. And Isaac seemed distant enough as it is. The ride was continued in utter silence.

Not too long after, the carriages finally slowed to a stop. Aleigha was the first to jump out, saying a quick goodbye and running into the Academy building to the sign-in center. She saw there were 3 tables, each organized by last name. A-H, I-O, and P-Z. Aleigha headed over to the first desk, noticing the pink haired girl from before, nervously standing next to a light haired boy about a foot taller, and was that a blush she saw on their faces? She giggled slightly and grabbed a number. 257. Better than something in the 600s. She shrugged and saw the numbers were already at 236, just her luck! She smiled and sat down. Waiting for her number to be called.

"257?" Aleigha heard finally after a few minutes of waiting. She practically skipped up to the counter happily.

"Name and region?" the man in front of her asked, not bothering to look up from his paperwork.

"Aleigha Fullbright. Johto, sir." Aleigha answered.

"Pokemon team of 3, all of which you have with you, and a Joltik licensed to stay out of his pokeball as long as he wishes, correct?" He looked up to see Spark and Aleigha both almost glaring.

"Yes. That is correct, Sir." Aleigha said through gritted teeth. Obviously. If he managed to look up, he'd see Spark and know immediately.

"And what courses?" His head dipped back to his paperwork.

"Battle and Caretaking."

"And finally, date of birth?"

"July 17th." Aleigha stated, crossing her arms.

After a moment of tense silence, Aleigha was handed her Trainer ID for the Academy. Half of it was Red and white, while the other was Purple and green, each having stripes that added up to the entire card. "Thanks!" She said cheerfully before heading to where the dorms were. She had made it all the way to the 5th floor before realizing her dorm room was on her card. She looked down at her card.

"Moonstone Dorm. 3rd Floor." Aleigha groaned in protest as she stomped down to the third floor. She should at least get to pick her own room with all this trouble. She cautiously opened her new dorm room to see if anyone was inside, then figured they were still downstairs getting their trainer cards. She walked around and finally picked the room on the left of the right hall. She smiled softly to herself at the blank room. It was just another canvas to be painted.

She quickly ran down to the lobby where a couple stores were set up. She walked over to one and bought a large pail of blue paint, and quickly raced back up to her dorm room, careful not to spill any paint. She grinned and began to paint, paint splattering all over her clothes. Leaving a small area unpainted for an artwall space, she decided to let the area dry for a little bit and began to watch some of her favorite show.

After the paint dried, Aleigha felt it was safe enough to add some black lettering along the walls, stenciling music quotes across her walls. Once the letters dried, she decided to decorate. She pulled a doodle out of her pocket and pinned it to the wall above her bed, which she spread a hot pink and white chevron blanket on top of, adding matching pillows to the front of the bed. She then unzipped a duffel bag to reveal it to be entirely full of pokeplushes, which she dumped onto her bed, then pulled out a gigantic Flareon plush and set it down on the shaggy, tan carpet below her feet. She smiled and moved over to her desk, pulling out a family picture ((that her family required her to bring)), and her lamp, which had a silver bottom and a white lampshade, with multicolor polka dots.

Just then, she heard a 2 voices coming from the entry way.

"Whew." One girl sighed, "We finally made it. But how do we know which room is outs? Do we just go ahead and pick?"

"That's what I did." Aleigha said quietly, shyly clinging to the wall.


End file.
